Omniscio
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/Halloween/Concurso] La primera vez que la vi, tenía nueve años. Aunque no podía distinguir bien lo que era, una presencia flotaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Observándome.


©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook "Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"**_

 _Hi!_ ~ Aquí me presento con un _one-shot_ más, esta vez para un concurso de Halloween. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, la verdad. Me dieron ganas y me lo propuse como reto. ¡No es mi género y lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Volveré a escribir Jearmin ñoño cuanto antes.

Llega tarde porque apenas he tenido tiempo por los exámenes, así que tuve que hacerlo en un día. ¡Un día! Estoy loca, lo sé.

Pensaba hacer algo totalmente diferente, pero la idea cambió... cambió y cambió. Nada de yaoi por esta vez. Solo pensamientos de Eren en situaciones reales de la historia original.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo~

* * *

 **Advertencias y notas** : Narrado por Eren. Universo original. Considero que no hay spoilers porque solo narra hasta el episodio 9 (capítulos 9-10 del manga).

 **Número de palabras** : 2389 (por si queda duda… ocupa más por las notas, pero me gusta hacerlas)

* * *

 **OMNISCIO**

La primera vez que la vi, tenía nueve años.

Pocas eran las veces en que mi padre me ofrecía acompañarle en alguna visita, pero aquella era especial porque se trataba de unos amigos suyos. Vivían en la montaña, en una pequeña cabaña apartada de la ciudad. Un lugar solitario para vivir, perfecto para una familia que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del bosque.

Una tormenta nos sorprendió a mitad de camino y tuvimos que apresurarnos para no empaparnos. La casa apareció entre los árboles, iluminada por el destello de un relámpago. Por alguna razón, y aunque el mal tiempo oscureció el día haciendo que pareciera noche, la bruma que envolvía aquella cabaña era diferente.

Mi padre llamó a la puerta. Dos, tres veces. Nadie respondió al otro lado, y no descubrimos la causa del silencio hasta que la abrió. Al instante, la mano que sostenía el pomo de la puerta empezó a temblar.

Las ventanas, el techo, todo estaba cubierto por salpicaduras de sangre. Dos cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, con la imagen de su asesino congelada en la retina. El hombre murió por una puñalada en el pecho. Por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba del hombro de la mujer, su muerte había sido más brutal. No había rastro de su única hija.

Alguien me hablaba. Creo que era mi padre diciendo que iba a buscar a la policía, que le esperara al pie de la montaña. Sin embargo, yo solo podía escuchar los gritos de las paredes.

 _ **Mátalos. Su destino es morir.**_

No estábamos solos. Aunque no podía distinguir bien lo que era, una presencia flotaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Susurraba sin hablar y me observaba sin mirar. Sus ojos eran igual de inexistentes que su cuerpo, pero estaba ahí. Me decía que los matara, que debían morir.

Cualquier niño de mi edad se habría paralizado. Un niño normal habría huido bien lejos. Pero yo, en lugar de miedo, sentía unas fervientes ganas de dar caza a los que mataron a esa gente y se llevaron a su hija.

Y así lo hice cuando mi padre me dejó solo. Encontré su refugio y les ataqué sin piedad. No me costó ningún esfuerzo hacerlo, aparte de planear mi entrada para eliminarlos uno a uno.

Habían dejado de ser personas para mí.

Su sangre me salpicaba el rostro con cada puñalada. Estaba fuera de mí. La presencia me había seguido desde la cabaña, como una sombra que se limitaba a observar mis movimientos de cerca. Estaba detrás de mí, susurrándome al oído. Sonreía.

Cuando acabé con ellos, exhalé el aire que había contenido todo el tiempo en mis pulmones. Y con el aliento, recuperé el control de mí mismo. Una niña de mi edad, de piel clara y cabello negro, me miraba desde el suelo con una mezcla de espanto, confusión y un cúmulo de sensaciones más. Era Mikasa.

Después de aquello, quedó huérfana y sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de ella. Mi familia la acogió en casa, convirtiéndose así en mi hermana. Era una chica muy callada y nunca la vi llorar delante de nadie. Como compartíamos habitación, solo yo podía escuchar su llanto ahogado por la almohada cada noche.

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo debe ser la muerte?

El atardecer se reflejaba en las aguas del río cuando Armin, mi mejor amigo, formuló aquella duda al aire. Era treinta y uno de octubre, y los escalones de piedra donde nos sentamos estaban cubiertos por un manto de hojas secas.

El frío se hacía notar con la despedida del sol y no aguantaríamos más tiempo a la intemperie. No eran horas para estar en la calle sin ropa de abrigo, pero ninguno quería volver a casa aún.

–¿El qué? –En realidad le había entendido, pero tampoco supe cómo responder.

–Ya sabes. Algunos dicen que ves tu vida pasar ante tus ojos; otros, que te apagas sin más, como una vela al consumirse. Hoy es la _noche de los difuntos_ , ¿sabes? Dicen que los muertos regresan al mundo de los vivos –Le miré con un mueca de grima y me devolvió la mirada, serena y azul–. Sería interesante poder hablar con alguno y preguntarle directamente, ¿no crees?

–No sé, Armin. Comparto tu curiosidad por ver lo que hay más allá de las murallas, pero esto _me da yuyu_.

Mi comentario le hizo gracia y empezamos a reír, olvidándonos del tema por el momento.

Aquella noche fui atacado por pesadillas donde los muertos emergían de sus tumbas, donde miles de voces desconocidas gritaban mi nombre, desesperadas. Pesadillas donde los titanes rompían el muro y devoraban gente, sembrando el terror a su paso.

Desperté enredado en las sábanas, ahogado en mi propia respiración. Estaba sudando, acalorado e inquieto, tanto que no pude permanecer sentado y me levanté de un salto. Apoyar la frente contra el helado cristal de la ventana me ayudó a recuperar la calma.

Estando en esa posición, lo desempañé con la mano para poder mirar al exterior.

El escenario que apareció ante mis ojos no distaba mucho de aquellas pesadillas. La niebla era tan densa que no dejaba ver las murallas. Era mecida de tal manera con la brisa que parecía una procesión de espíritus deambulando sin rumbo, pisando el mundo que una vez pisaron. Tenían forma humana y caminaban con lentitud en mitad de la noche, arrastrando los pies pero sin levantar polvo. Los miré uno a uno, hasta dar con algo que me heló la sangre en las venas.

La presencia estaba ahí. Una sombra etérea y sin forma alguna, intangible. Al contrario que los demás espíritus, no caminaba, sino que se limitó a quedarse quieta, flotando en el aire. Silenciosa. Murmurando algo que no llegué a comprender.

 _ **Muy pronto.**_

No desapareció cuando deshice mis pasos y volví a la cama. _Nada de esto es real_ , me repetí a mí mismo sin cesar hasta caer dormido.

Me observaba a los ojos aún cuando los tenía cerrados.

–Tienes mala cara –dijo mi madre al día siguiente.

–He tenido pesadillas –Me froté los ojos antes de recostar mi cabeza en la mesa.

–Armin te contó leyendas sobre la noche de los muertos, ¿verdad? –me regañó.

No contesté, ganándome un pellizco de su parte. La reprimenda terminó cuando mi padre dijo que Armin era _un buen chico_.

A partir de esa noche, siempre estaba ahí. Seguía sin poder verla, pero la sentía a cada segundo. El desasosiego, la ansiedad ante aquello que no podía ver me atormentó día tras día. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a ella y terminé por ignorarla.

Sin embargo, un día me di cuenta de que que se encontraba más cerca de lo habitual. También escuchaba más cerca su ligero y sutil susurro, el que no se cansaba de repetir.

 _ **Muy pronto.**_

Mi madre me mandó a ir en busca de leña con Mikasa aquella mañana. Volvíamos del campo cuando oímos unos gritos procedentes de la calle principal. Eran a causa de la Legión de Reconocimiento regresando de una expedición fuera de los muros.

Me acerqué corriendo a verlos pasar. Admiraba a aquellos hombres que se atrevían a salir de las murallas para luchar contra los titanes. Sin embargo, en lugar de héroes victoriosos, vimos rostros de espanto, pilas de cadáveres incompletos, vendas ensangrentadas. Parecían regresar de una cacería; una cacería donde ellos fueron las presas.

–¿Ocurre algo, Eren? –preguntó Mikasa al verme tan horrorizado. Desencajados los ojos, entreabierta la boca.

La atmósfera que los rodeaba era diferente, más oscura y brumosa que la niebla normal. Pude sentir miles de presencias similares a la que acechaba mi hogar caminando a su lado. Incluso escuchar sus lejanas voces, siseos unidos en un solo murmullo. Y no eran las únicas.

Estábamos rodeados de sombras.

Yo parecía ser el único que podía percibirlas.

Tenía miedo, pero en ningún instante llegué a comprender qué eran y qué hacían allí. Nadie imaginaba lo que sucedería más tarde, a pesar del temblor del suelo bajo nuestros pies.

Primero fue el rayo que surcó el cielo y cayó fuera del muro. Después, una mano enorme emergió de la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión, seguida del rostro de un titán, algo nunca visto porque el muro era de cincuenta metros de altura. Ese titán era inmenso y fue capaz de abrir un agujero enorme en la muralla sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hasta ese momento, solo sabía cómo eran los titanes por medio de los libros. Los describían como criaturas gigantes de aspecto humano, de carnes flácidas y torpes extremidades. Jamás imaginé, ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas, cómo eran en la realidad.

La descripción encajaba, pero los libros no podían describir sus rostros, similares a humanos con sonrisas desmedidas. Lo más horrible era su forma de mirarnos.

Como si fuéramos comida servida en bandeja de plata.

Los titanes entraron en la ciudad y el pánico se desencadenó en las calles. Solo con los escombros que salieron disparados de la muralla, muchas personas murieron aplastadas. Por suerte, ninguno de nosotros tuvo tan fatídica muerte, aunque sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Mi madre estaba en casa cuando la catástrofe comenzó y una enorme roca fue a parar a nuestro tejado. Seguía viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sacarla de allí era imposible, lo sabía, y los titanes se acercaban a nosotros con pasos lentos pero agigantados. Me empeñé en levantar la viga que la mantenía inmovilizada, ignorando sus gritos pidiéndonos que huyéramos.

Nuestro esfuerzo era inútil, pero cómo iba a resignarme a dejar morir a mi madre. No podía.

 _ **Su vida termina aquí.**_

Hannes, un viejo amigo de mi familia, acudió en nuestra ayuda. Pensé que daría muerte al titán que se acercaba peligrosamente, pero en lugar de eso, enfundó sus armas y regresó a nosotros con la intención de llevarnos con él. Me cargó como si fuera un saco, dándome una vista privilegiada de toda la escena.

Lo recuerdo con nitidez.

El titán la levantó del suelo con facilidad. Junto a ella vi a la sombra, aquella que había estado asediando la casa. Hasta ese instante, había estado tan angustiado que no me percaté de su presencia. Tampoco de las sombras que surcaban el cielo a medida que los titanes invadían las calles.

Mi madre gritaba e intentaba zafarse, y el monstruo la mató antes de que sus dientes le arrancaran la mitad del cuerpo.

Apenas le duró dos bocados.

La sombra me miró fijamente. Aunque no tenía ojos con los que mirarme, sabía que me estaba mirando. Parecía pedirme perdón con la mirada.

El recuerdo de la sensación que me invadió en aquel momento, me ha estado persiguiendo desde entonces.

Aquel día, la raza humana recordó que vivía atemorizada por los titanes. Hoy, años después de la tragedia, la historia se repite.

La diferencia radica en que ahora somos soldados. Estamos a cargo de la vida de las personas que habitan en esta ciudad y el futuro de la humanidad depende de nosotros. No podemos caer en la desesperación, ni mucho menos permitirnos dudar de nuestro deber.

Aparte de eso, acabo de cometer un acto heroico al salvar a Armin de ser engullido por un titán, aunque el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado alto.

El titán me ha devorado a mí en su lugar.

Estoy vivo en su estómago, pero no sé qué es peor. Estar vivo en este lugar solo implica sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, con las constantes súplicas de aquellos que comparten mi mismo destino.

 _ **Él debía morir.**_

La sombra, que había abrazado a Armin del mismo modo que lo hizo con mi madre, flota a mi lado. No sé si es por mi propia desesperación, pero creo que puedo distinguir una tenue nube negra, una mancha sin rostro. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que está triste, como si lamentara que sea yo y no Armin el que está aquí. Siento su mirada, oscura y penetrante sobre mí. Quiero ignorarla pero no puedo.

Por primera vez, me concentro en el lugar donde siento que está, en la mancha difusa que confundo con el vapor de los jugos gástricos del titán. Ya no tengo nada que temer.

La imagen dura apenas un parpadeo, el suficiente para poder descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Para mi sorpresa, la sensación que me atrapa es siniestra y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Inexplicable. Sus ojos clavados en los míos son un precipicio sin fondo, una ventana al vacío. Todo eso y nada.

Comprendo lo que es, lo que siempre ha sido y lo que presagiaba, al sentir mi cuerpo debilitarse. Mis párpados amenazan con cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad. Porque no quiero morir así, sin luchar, sin dar mi último aliento.

¿Para esto he estado entrenándome como soldado?

Quiero luchar.

Maldita sea. Quiero luchar y matar a todos los titanes.

Matarlos a todos.

Escucho voces inconexas a mi alrededor. Entre ellas reconozco las de Mikasa y Armin. Están llorando mi pérdida y, lo que es más preocupante, perdiendo la esperanza. Quiero pedirles que luchen, que peleen como yo no puedo hacerlo, pero sus voces se apagan a la vez que el vacío de esa mirada me engulle.

Mi mente se consume en la nada y me pregunto si morir es así. No hay túnel ni resumen de mi vida, solo oscuridad absoluta.

De repente y sin previo aviso, regreso. Mis ojos se abren despacio y me cuesta enfocar la vista en las dos personas que hay a mi lado. Armin está sujetándome y Mikasa nos protege de una multitud que nos apunta con sus armas. Están horrorizados, muertos de miedo. No comprendo nada hasta que uno de ellos decide hablar.

–¡Tú! –Se refiere a mí–. ¿Qué eres, un humano o un titán?

Su duda me confunde y me ofende a la vez. ¿De qué está hablando?

Miro a mis amigos en busca de una explicación, pero solo me devuelven miradas cargadas de interrogantes.

No entiendo lo que ha pasado ni cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos que simbolizaban la entrada al mismísimo infierno, observándome en el interior del estómago de aquel titán.

La mirada de un ente que ha estado siempre conmigo y jamás me abandonará. Un observador omnisciente de mi vida.

La mirada de un ángel de la muerte.

* * *

 **N/A** : Weeeeeeeeeeee (venga, sé que nadie esperaba eso xD) Bueno, como he aclarado al inicio, ¡sé que no es mi género! Por favor, que nadie me mate. Al principio quise reciclar una historia antigua, pero después de pensar mucho dije: _"eh, ¿qué da más miedo que el propio universo de SnK?"_ No sé, últimamente he escrito mucho AU y quería renovarme un poco, capturar la esencia de los fanfics y basarme en la historia original.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Ah, y no olvides dejar un _estúpido y sensual_ review para saber si te ha gustado~

 **PD** : El siguiente capítulo de "Poesía eres tú" lo publicaré muy pronto. LO JURO –se aleja agitando el puño.


End file.
